The Journey to a New Life
by heya9210
Summary: Dylan and Austin are just two ordinary teens trying to change their lives for the better. But when they meet a certain blonde and brunette they'll realize that with fame comes a whole lot of drama. My first Heya fic so give it a chance and tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this idea had been in my head for a while and I wanted to try it out. This is a RPF and this is totally made up by me and none of it is true. This is my first RPF so I hope you guys enjoy and please leave me some reviews. So without further a due enjoy.**

**Note: I know this is short but it's just a prologue, I promise the next chapters will be longer. **

* * *

"D! Come here!" I hear from the kitchen. "Crap" I knew I was in trouble.

I walk over to the kitchen of our 2 story house "Yeah?" I ask.

"What the hell is this mess?" I look around and try to hide the smile from my face. She sees me "You think this is funny? Cres que estoy jugando?"

I flinch "No, it's just that Sugar wanted cookies and well I thought I'd help her make some but along the way it kind of got out of hand…" I say the last part softly.

"Sugar! Mikey!" she calls. A little girl about the age of 3 comes in smiling. Her dark brown curls bouncing and her piercing blue eyes light up when she sees her mother. A much older boy comes in right after her.

"Yes mama?" Sugar says.

"Porque esta hecho un desastre mi cocina?" her mother asks.

"Cookies!" Sugar yells and I chuckle.

Okay hold up I'm getting ahead of myself here. I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Dylan and the people I am currently and happily living with are my best Friend Naya, her adorable daughter Sugar, and my younger brother. For about 3 months now I've been living with them alongside Naya's wife Heather. I know you're probably asking why I'm living with them but it's simple, they've become my family here in Hollywood. They've taught me so much about life and love. Them along with the others have. The fame life is amazing but finding people who become like your family while doing it is the best. But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I have to tell you that the journey to where we are now wasn't easy. In fact it was filled with pain and sadness and it is what made us who we are now. So I'm going to tell you the hidden story that not many know. So sit back and enjoy the tale.

It all started on a dark stormy night….no I'm just kidding it actually started on a normal sunny day in East LA.


	2. So It Begins

**Thanks guys for reading and here's the next chapter. We won't be getting into the whole Heya stuff until next chapter but stay with me and please drop a review to let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I'm going to get you punk!" I laugh while I run through the streets of LA. I turned the corner and crash into someone. I fall to the ground "Ow."

I look up and see my best friend Austin smirking down at me "I see you've managed to get yourself into trouble in the 20 minutes I was gone."

I grin "I wouldn't call it trouble, more like a misunderstanding."

We hear sirens.

"You idiot, come on" Austin says and starts running down the street. I follow right behind. We cut into an alley and the sirens fade into the distance.

"Seriously kid, one day you're going to get your ass hauled off to jail" he says with a roll of his eyes. Austin isn't much older than me really, but he likes to think he is. We're both 17 and Austin looks like the long lost brother of Justin Bieber. Seriously, he has blonde hair and dark brown eyes, a smile that gets any girl into his bed, and is always dressing all fancy. I call him the Justin look alike even if he hates it.

I laugh "Naw, they've never caught me before and they never will."

"What did you take this time?" he asks.

I pull out what I had stolen out of my backpack. He rolls his eyes in annoyance "Really D?"

I look at him confused "What? My guitar needs new strings."

He laughs and slaps me on the back "Come on, let's go get something to eat. It's on me."

I nod and we walk to Mc. Donald's. We get there, order our food, and sit down at a table.

"So" he starts and I look up at him "I was thinking, you know that new club they opened up just a few weeks ago in Beverly Hills?"

In between taking bites of my burger I answer him "Yeah…it's supposed…to be…really fancy."

"Swallow your food jackass, you're getting bits of it on my new jacket" he says with annoyance.

I swallow "sorry" he shakes it off and continues "Well they're having a special event this weekend in honor of Halloween and I'm thinking we should go and have you perform."

I furrow my brows "Is that even allowed? Plus, isn't that a celebrity only event? I saw a flyer when I was out there a few days ago."

"Yeah it is but it's going to be a masquerade event, which means people are going to be in costumes and so any fucker can get in" he says confidently.

"I don't know Austin, what if we get caught?" I ask a bit worriedly.

"Oh come on D, we aren't going to get caught. Plus, this might be our shot at something better. You can't tell me, that you want to keep living in this crappy part of the city with nothing going for you?" he says and I furrow my eyebrows.

"You're good D, this is it. We're gonna change things for us and your little brother" he says and looks at me. I think about, I was tired of having to steal just to be able to get by. I looked at him and nodded firmly "Alright, I'm in."

He smirked and said "Awesome. Now go get yourself a good costume and we'll meet up tomorrow night before the event and we'll drive down."

I nod and we head out our separate ways. I make it home before sundown and I see my little brother on the couch watching tv. He hears me come in and gets up from the couch and runs toward me "Dylan!"

I laugh as I ruffle his hair "hey kiddo, how was school?"

"Good!" he exclaims and I chuckle.

I set him down and tell him to watch tv while I make some dinner.

My brother's name is Mikey and he's 9. He looks just like my mom, with his dark brown hair and eyes and a smile that could light up even the darkest days. I look more like my shitty dad, I have messy dark brown hair and blue eyes that many claim have darkened over the years. He and I have been living on our own since my mother died and my dad walked out on us. He claimed it was too hard to be reminded every day of my mother, likely story. Ever since then we haven't seen him, he just sends us money every now and then. To be able to take care of myself and my brother I have to go out and steal things and then sell them. My brother doesn't know what I do and I try to keep it that way. I walk into the kitchen and I look in the fridge. I sigh, there's nothing to eat.

I go into my bedroom and pull a box from under my bed. I open it and see that I have at least 20 bucks left, just enough for me to buy some pizza. I order it and tell my brother to pay the guy when he gets there and that I have to go out for a bit.

I head to the nearest party store and walk in. The bell jingles as I walk in and the guy at the register doesn't even look up. That's a good sign. I walk through the aisles and look at all the costumes. They're all too dorky or too stupid. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. I finally find one that's somewhat decent. I take it off the rack, look up to make sure the guy isn't looking at me, and slip it into my backpack and walk out. I stifle a laugh as I walk out, some people are so oblivious.

I walk home and when I get there I see that Mikey is passed out on the couch. I chuckle, turn off the tv, and pick him up. I carry him to his room and lie him down. I kiss his forehead "Night kiddo, tomorrow things will change. I promise."

I walk out and go into my room and send a text to Austin.

_Got a costume –D_

_Perfect –A_

I put my phone on my night stand and I drift off to sleep.


End file.
